


I Didn't Mean to Kill Her

by deityofgarbage



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Will Graham Needs a Hug, because I'm bad at writing, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofgarbage/pseuds/deityofgarbage
Summary: Will just did something awful and now is on the run.I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.





	I Didn't Mean to Kill Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic every so please go easy on it. If there's need for improvement I'd appreciate the help. Enjoy!

      “I didn’t mean to kill her!” screamed the man as he was dragged out of the house and into a police cruiser. Tears were streaming down his face, but there was no sympathy for him from the police. In the back of the police cruiser, the officers heard him mumble to himself in despair, “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to.” over and over again. The man’s name was Will Graham, he was shaking and rocking back and forth in the back seat, and, he looked as if he was shell shocked (and was white as a sheet). His eyes were glued to the back of the driver’s headrest. His memory (or maybe his sanity) fails him. He can’t remember what happened or how he killed her, only that he did. “Oh god, god, please… not Abigail. Why Abigail? My baby… oh god.” he sobbed. The officer in the passenger seat turned and banged on the divider, making Will flinch,

“Shut it!” the officer ordered crossly.

       The ride to the police station was unbearable and Will couldn’t focus. He knew he could quite easily get the cuffs off, but if he did that it would most likely end in him being shot. Definitely a no-go. If he could only get one of the officers by themselves. Once they got to the station, his door was opened by the same officer that had driven him and Will was dragged out of the car by the wrists. The other police officer headed to the front door of the station, leaving Will alone with the driver. This was his chance! Will pulled firm on his thumb, _pop,_ and got his cuffs off. He rammed into the officer, knocking him to the ground, and grasped his gun in panic. The officer at the door heard and turned swiftly, pulling out his gun. “FREEZE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!” yelled the officer, but it was too late. Will raised the newly acquired weapon, aimed at him, and pulled the trigger.

 _BANG_.

       The officer fell limp to the ground. The one beside him began to hastily get up and attempted to tackle Will. But he was quicker and shot him _BANG!_ right in the head. An assortment of police officers started darting out of the building, drawing their weapons. Will grabbed the keys off the driver’s body and rushed back to the patrol car. Shots rang out in the parking lot, and with a sharp, angry pain Will felt the bullet rip through his side. With the adrenaline running through his veins the pain felt meaningless.

       The car roared to life and he slammed on the gas, reversing. He ducked down as bullets shattered through the windshield. He knew he had to get out, he would soon be dead as long as the police officers kept on marring the vehicle with bullets. He drove out onto the road and he drove blind, he could hear cars veering out of his way. Once he thought he was far enough, Will brought up his head, but he heard the sirens of the other police cars. He stomped on the gas and drove as fast as he could.

       “We’re not gonna be able to get out of this, are we?” he asked, turning his head to the passenger seat, a terrible grimace on his face. There she sat, staring intently at him

       “No, we are. I know there’s an exit just up ahead. Next right, daddy.” As always, Abigail was right. The next right was an entrance to a large park encircled by a heavily wooded area. Will slammed on the brakes, and the car screeched to a stop, leaving tire marks on the pavement. He could hear the other police cars, they weren’t far off. He and his precious Abigail needed to hurry. Grabbing her hand and his newly appropriated gun, they ran towards the woods. They had only just gotten there when he heard the police cars braking and clicking open.

       Will and Abigail ran faster and faster, getting deeper into the forest and farther away from the noise. Will looked over his shoulder and saw a few of the quicker officers coming after them. He let go of Abigail’s hand and aimed at them.

       “Daddy! There isn’t time!” pleaded Abigail. Will followed her. There was no way of knowing how long they ran, but they knew that they would be found soon. Will gazed fearfully at Abigail and in the blink of an eye she was soaked in her own blood, with a large gash trailing along her neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, and when he opened them once more she was back to normal. Furrowing his eyebrows Will asked her with sincerity “Abigail how’d you get here?” She turned to look at him and gave a sad smile

       “I’m not really here, daddy.”

       Will gave a breathy laugh “Of course.” He began to sob again. Abigail wrapped her frail arms around his trembling shoulders. “Shhh it’s ok, it’s ok.” she cooed, rocking him back and forth, trying to comfort him. But it wasn’t okay, he had killed his daughter, his lovely little daughter, and he could never get her back. Will looked at Abigail with tears streaming down his face and whispered to her.

      “I’m so sorry.” And then she was gone.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. For those who read this before I changed it, this used to planned to be a multi chapter fic but I have no idea how to continue it. If anyone what's to continue it you can. I changed it a one chapter fic because of that, and I'm in school and it's getting hectic so I can't continue it. Thank you.


End file.
